A power management device is a device that is coupled to an entity, such as a computing device, and can perform basic operations on the entity, such as stopping the entity, starting the entity, and restarting the entity. These functions can be important, for example, to remove a malfunctioning entity from a cluster of entities, to attempt to reboot a malfunctioning entity to bring the entity to a functioning state, or to turn off entities when not needed to reduce power consumption.